When you can't look back
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Jamie learns a life lesson
1. 1-3

Title: When you can't look back  
Author: Dannette   
Summary: Jamie learns a life lesson... that sometimes you can't look   
back...  
  
Life is funny... you think you got it figured out but then it throws   
you this huge obstactle that changes everything....  
  
The only reason I am a EMT is because well let's just say I messed up   
and having to save lives with the "In Crowd" (As Catie is always   
calling them) was my punishment... but all my pratice and work as an   
EMT would never have gotten me even half ready what happened to me   
last week....  
  
It all started last week... the day was Monday and the class was   
History... it is still a blur but here goes....  
  
:::Earlier that week:::  
  
Jamie's eyes were burrowed into his history book but his mind wasn't   
really into it... he was too busy thinking about Catie; for the third   
time that day. He couldn't get his mind off Catie, that seemed like a   
repeating problem for him... him and Catie weren't exactly on the   
best of terms especially since he was everything Catie despised.   
  
"Hey Jamie, are you okay? You don't seem like you were in class   
today, like you were in your world"  
  
Jamie looked up to see no other then Mr. Dudley do right Tyler   
Conelly standing in front of him with a huge grin pasted on his face.  
  
"Wha- What? Is class over?"  
  
Val and Hank nodded. Jamie shook his head and slammed his history   
book shut and stalked out of the classroom. Val turned to Tyler and   
Hank.   
"Whoa what's his problem?"  
Tyler grabbed his book and Hank and Val walked with him.   
"One word... Catie"  
Val looked at Tyler and nodded in agreement, everyone knew that Catie   
and Jamie were having problems with their friendship. Val frowned,   
she hated seeing Catie and Jamie fighting... they were best friends   
but lately their friendship had been non-existent.   
  
Catie sat on the edge of one of the school benches with her backpack   
and notebooks spreaded out across the remaining space of the bench,   
her hair was down and had strands of gold tinsel in it since   
Christmas was near.   
  
Jamie stood in the background and smiled to himself, this was going   
to be so fun... Jamie messed with the red rose in his hand and slowly   
walked over to where Catie was making sure to be extra quiet so she   
wouldn't hear him, he sneaked up right behind her and floated the   
rose in front of Catie's face.   
  
Catie looked up from her book when she felt some soft, silky like   
touch the end of her nose, when her eyes finally met the rose a   
scream had found it's way out of her mouth... even though she knew   
who it was... she knew it was Jamie trying to patch their friendship   
up but for some reason it still scared her.   
  
"Geez Jamie, are you trying to give me a heart-attack?"  
Jamie smiled and jumped over the bench and sat down next to Catie   
handing her the rose.   
"What do you want Jamie? I thought we both decided to give each other   
a little time"  
Jamie made a face.   
"No Catie, you decided! Actually you decided that you didn't want to   
be my friend at all because all of a sudden I became a EMT"  
Catie shook her head and grabbed all her stuff and threw it in her   
backpack next she threw the rose at Jamie and got up.   
"You didn't become an EMT, you became a traitor"  
Catie threw her backpack over her shoulder and walked off.. Jamie   
thought for a minute, he knew he should of have just gave Catie a   
little time but instead he ran after her.   
  
"So you just walk away huh Catie? Is that your answer to everything?   
You don't get your way you throw a fit"  
Catie looked at Jamie and opened her mouth to say something but   
instead slapped him. Jamie looked back at Catie in shock.  
"Jamie, don't you presume you know me. Don't assume you know what is   
going on in my life"  
Catie looked at Jamie once more and ran off.   
  
Val turned to Tyler and Hank.  
"Whoa I have never seen Catie strike anyone one before"  
Hank laughed.  
"No I'm telling you the truth, Catie may put off this touch me or get   
to close I'll kill you attitude but I have never seen her hit someone   
before and especially Jamie"   
  
Jamie picked up the rose that was dropped during the fight between   
him and Catie, he looked back at the remaining petals and looked up   
to see Catie; Jamie dropped the flower and ran after Catie.  
  
"Please Catie! please! Just wait!"  
Jamie grabbed Catie gently by the arm.   
"What?"  
"I'm sorry. I don't have the right to presume I know what is going on   
in your life or assume that I know you because to tell you the truth   
I don't not anymore'  
Catie shrugged.   
"I didn't have a choice, it was either be an EMT or go back to court   
and possibly go to jail and I couldn't do that so I chose being an   
EMT... I miss you Catie"  
Catie frown slowly turned into a smile.   
"Well if you like working with Mr. Dudely do right and Mrs. Dudely do   
right fine with me"  
Jamie smiled and put his arm around Catie.  
"I never said I liked it but you know what my boss guy Alex is really   
getting on my nerves"  
"And why is that?"  
"Because he treats me like this gangster rebel or something and I'm   
sick of it! He says I have an attitude and he won't even give me a   
chance to prove myself"  
"Aww poor baby"  
"Do you have no compassion?"  
Catie wiggles out of Jamie's grasp and looks down at her watch.  
"Whoa, it is getting way late, gotta go"  
"Hey wait, I'll walk you home...."  
  
:::6 hours later:::  
  
"Jamie! You said you would walk me home not whisk me away for six   
hours!"  
Jamie takes a drink of his soda and looks up innocently at Catie.  
"Sorry, I was hungry, okay we can go now"  
Jamie puts $30 down on the table and ushers Catie out of the   
restraunt.   
"Great Jamie, now it's dark, real dark and when I get home my dad is   
going to kill me"  
Jamie looked at Catie seriously.  
"Are you serious? Will he really do something to you?"  
Catie looked up at Jamie and shook her head real fast.   
"No not really, I was only playing around Jamie"  
Jamie looked down at the ground.  
"Oh, let's just go"  
Jamie and Catie began to walk, Jamie leaded them into an alley saying   
it was a shortcut.   
  
"A shortcut huh?"  
"Shut up, so I got us lost"  
Jamie shook his head and continued to walk.   
"Look, can't we just get out of this alley? I don't like alleys"  
Jamie stopped and looked back at Catie.   
"Are you afraid Catie?"  
Catie shoved Jamie.   
"Shut up jerk! So alleys scare me... god knows what can happen in an   
alley"  
Jamie went to open his mouth but felt himself get pushed down to the   
ground... Jamie felt to the ground and looked up to see a guy grab   
Catie.  
  
"Catie!!"  
  
PART 2-  
  
Summary: Jamie struggles while Catie is hospitalized  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't remember what happened..."  
  
Jamie looked down at the ground, staring down at his shoes, they were   
wet and muddy, he didn't mind. Jamie bit on his lip and felt a   
pounding pain coming from the wound on his cheek, the whole left side   
of his cheek was scraped up from when he was pushed to the ground.   
  
Val scooted over to Jamie and put her hand on his arm trying to be   
supportive. Once Jamie felt the contact he pushed away violent and   
drew his knees up to his chest.   
  
"Don't touch me..."  
Jamie's plead was simple, his voice was regular toned, but his body   
was tense and he had the saddest look on his face.   
  
"I understand this is hard on you Jamie, but to help Catie we have to   
know exactly what happened. So go back to when it happened Jamie, do   
it for Catie"  
  
Jamie nodded and closed his eyes and scanned his memory trying to   
find the exact moment and then he gulped when he saw it replay in his   
memory.   
  
"Me and Catie had just made up after this fight we had, she said she   
had to go home but I insisted on walking her home. Instead of walking   
her straight home I whisked her away to the pizza place, well after 6   
hours she told me she really had to go home so I paid the bill for   
the food and ushered her outside of the restraunt and then I said   
let's go through the alley because I know a shortcut, she agreed and   
we went into the alley. Well somehow I got us lost and she told me   
she wanted to get out of this alley and then I stopped walking and   
asked her if she was afraid, I was only playing and then she pushed   
me and said to shut up and that I didn't know what happened in   
alleys, I went to open my mouth to say something but then I felt   
strong arms push me down to the ground and then I saw this guy grab   
Catie..."  
  
Tyler put his hand on Jamie's shoulder urging him to go on.   
  
"The guy told me to stay back or he would hurt her but I didn't   
listen to him... I was trying to play the hero. He told me stay back   
or else but again I didn't listen to him and then I heard Catie   
scream and the guy ran off and she fell to the ground. I ran over to   
her and cradled her in my arms and that is when I saw that she was   
bleeding"  
  
Val gasped in horror.   
"He stabbed her?"  
  
"This is all my fault, I'm an EMT I should of been smarter"  
  
Hank walked over to Jamie and forced Jamie to look at him.   
"No this is not your fault, this sort of things happen all the time"  
  
Jamie pushed Tyler and Hank back hard, Val pulled them back before   
they could walk over to Jamie again she also motioned for Alex to   
stay where he was. They didn't what to do... they didn't know how to   
confront this situation... they didn't know how to help Jamie.   
  
"Yes it is my fault! I was the one that kept Catie out after dark!   
I'm the one that said let's go through the alley! I'm the one that   
wouldn't get out of the alley when she asked me! I'm the one that   
wouldn't do what that guy said! This is all my fault!"  
  
Val paced back and forth muttering things under her breath, trying to   
find the exact words for this situation.   
  
"Well Catie is lucky she got here when she did, you are lucky you   
brought her here when you did... if you showed up any later she   
wouldn't of been so lucky. Catie has a bad stab wound, Catie is in a   
light coma, which means she has a better chance of coming out of it.   
We wil keep an eye on her watching to see if her condition changes at   
all... the next 24 hours is crucial"  
  
Jamie pushed himself up and grabbed his jacket and stalked out of the   
station without saying a word. What did Val, Hank, Tyler or even Alex   
know? They swear they are the experts about every situation but what   
happened tonite only happened to him and Catie... they weren't there,   
they didn't see or feel what he felt so until they did Jamie didn't   
really care.   
  
"Shouldn't someone go after him? He shouldn't be alone"  
Everyone nodded at Hank's suggestion but no one budged, what could   
they say to Jamie? It was going to be alright? They didn't know   
that... we know what you are going through? They didn't.   
"I'll go after him"  
Tyler grabbed his jacket and walked out of the station and spotted   
Jamie.  
"Yo Jamie wait up!"  
Tyler ran up to Jamie.   
  
Val stood at the entrance to the hospital room, she looked down at   
her hands which were shaking, she shook her head and walked into the   
room and felt like screaming when she saw Catie in that hospital bed   
with tubes in her. Val grabbed a chair and moved it over next to   
Catie and sat down in it.   
"Hey Catie, They said people in light comas can hear real good, of   
course they can't respond but they heard real good so I'm going to   
just talk... um Jamie is really upset, he thinks you in here is all   
his fault... you know Jamie, he is probably going to let this get to   
him so bad that he'll even hurt himself and there is nothing we can   
do about it.. you're always there to stop him from hurting himself   
but now you can't stop him because well because you're in a coma. We   
all need you here Catie, especially me... you're my best friend, my   
second sister, my blood buddy, my source... I know things have been   
kinda hectic between us but you are still my best friend and that is   
never going to stop... I know you are a whole lot more to Jamie, even   
Tyler likes you so does Hank... so are you going to make a lot of   
people sad?"  
Val just shook her head and let the tears fall.   
  
"What do you want Tyler? Can't you just leave me alone?"  
Tyler grabbed Jamie by the arm.  
"Hey we're friends and I'm here for you"  
Jamie pushed Tyler away.  
"You're not my friend, you're just this guy I have to work with.   
Catie is my friend, my best friend, and because of me she is in that   
hospital room so just leave me alone"  
"So you can hurt yourself? That's not the answer"  
"And what would you know? You never do anything wrong"  
"I am begging you"  
Jamie started to walk off but was grabbed by Tyler again.   
"Beg somewhere else! Let me go before we duke it out"  
Tyler tightened his grip.  
"What are you going to do Jamie? Hit me? Beat me up? Is that how you   
deal with your emotions?"  
Jamie punched Tyler.  
"Yeah it is,"  
Jamie looked at Tyler one more time and ran off letting the emotions   
bottle themselves up further. Tyler pushed himself up and watched   
Jamie run off.   
  
Jamie finally stopped knowing that he was too far for anyone to catch   
up with him, Jamie looked around and stood there with a look of   
confusion on his face. Jamie felt all the emotions starting to drip   
out... Jamie closed his eyes to stop them from coming but it did no   
good.   
"Nooooooooooooooo!"  
Jamie's scream was loud and clear and all the neighborhood could of   
heard it if they cared, Jamie threw himself to the ground, he buried   
his face into the grass, tears started to come and for once he didn't   
stop, he couldn't, he wouldn't. Jamie clutched onto the grass wanting   
it all to stop, he wanted the pain to stop, the horror, the anger..   
he wanted Catie to make it all good again, he wanted her to sit down   
next to him and hold him in her arms and somehow make it all better.   
He wanted her to whisper something in his ear that would make him   
smile, he wanted her to rock him back and forth in her warm arms, he   
wanted her to rub his back... he just wanted her. He wanted her.   
  
That was it... he wanted her.   
  
PART 3-  
  
Summary: Conflict rises between the EMT's as Catie wakes up.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Val walked into the EMT station sleepily with a look of dread on her   
face, she opened the door and looked around the EMT station for a   
familar face, she had spent half the night by Catie's bedside hoping   
for Catie to wake up but she never did and being there all alone in   
that hospital room with her best friend unconsious and tubes sticking   
out of her was too much for Val, she needed to get out.   
"Val!"  
Brooke dropped the files she was looking at and ran over to Val,   
before Val could say a word Brooke wrapped her arms around Val's   
waist tightening her grip on Val.  
"Whoa, what's wrong Brooke? If this is about Catie, as I said she is   
only in a light coma which means..."  
Brooke smothered a sigh interrupting her older sister's rehearsed   
speech, Brooke had already heard it a million times when Val had   
praticed it in front of the mirror at their house before going to the   
EMT station to tell Jamie the news.   
"It's not that, don't get me wrong I am worried about Catie but she's   
a survivor it's Tyler"  
Val's eyes widened when she heard the tone Brooke was using, Val   
looked down at Brooke begging inside of her head that nothing was   
wrong with Tyler, she just couldn't handle it.  
"What's wrong?"  
Brooke let got of Val and looked her older sister in the eye.   
"It happened when you went to go visit Catie; Tyler went to go talk   
to Jamie but when he got back the whole left side of his face was   
scraped up"  
Val gasped and let her eyes wander the room until they found Tyler,   
he was sitting down at the table with Hank and Alex. Val shook her   
head and ran over there.   
  
"Tyler..."  
Tyler looked up and managed a smile for Val's benefit.  
"It's not as bad as it looks like"  
"Yeah it's worse"  
Tyler shook his head at Hank and put his hand up interrupting them   
both.   
"We just got into a fight okay? I just pushed him too far, it was my   
own fault"  
Val gasped in shock.   
"Your own fault Tyler? Jamie attacked YOU, not the other way around.   
When he denied our help it was okay with me, when he walked away from   
us fine, but when he attacks another that is crossing the line... he   
had no right"  
  
Jamie walked the streets of the small town in silence, he let his   
thoughts control his mind as he felt the horrible events in the alley   
play over again, everytime he saw it he thought of another reason to   
blame himself.. he could of been faster, smarter, whatever it was the   
image always ended the same... Catie screamed, she fell to the   
ground, he grabbed her... blood... horror... darkness. Jamie shook   
his head and fastened his pace wanting to get to the hospital as fast   
as he could, he wanted to be there before Catie woke up... if she   
did. Jamie screamed at himself mentally for even thinking those   
thoughts but they still rung in his ears, it was a possibility   
afterall.   
"No I can't think that, I won't think that"  
Jamie's voice seemed so small, so confused, so lost, so alone... his   
voice seemed as if it was searching for something, someone. Jamie let   
his thoughts wander to Catie... she had to be the coolest person he   
knew, she had her own way of doing things... she was definitely   
unique... she broke all the rules, never letting anyone push her   
down, she was never ashamed of who she was and at times she seemed so   
untouchable, like she was always out of his reach, always a step   
ahead. Jamie turned a corner and smothered a sigh of relief as he saw   
the hospital come into view, he let his mind continue thinking.   
  
Alex strummed his fingers against the rim of his wooden desk, he   
occasionally kept looking down at his watch, he would also look up at   
the entrance to the EMT station hoping Jamie would come in. This kid   
made him so mad, all this time he had waited for ONE little reason to   
fire him, to kick him off the team and now when he had the reason he   
didn't have the heart. He could see the pain Jamie was going through,   
hell everyone could... the emotions inside of Jamie were painted all   
over his face and even Jamie knew it and the problem was that Jamie   
didn't care, the only thing Jamie cared about was Catie. Alex dropped   
his head to his desk and moaned loudly, Jamie was a brilliant young   
man when he wanted to be, Jamie could go far in life if he ever even   
tried, Jamie had the guts to be someone but everything he was, was   
because Catie Roth was a part of him... Catie inspired Jamie to be   
strong, to be an individual... Catie made Jamie want to be someone.   
Alex shook his head listening to the tick tocks of the clock on the   
wall of the EMT station, did the pain ever stop for this kid?  
  
Jamie stopped in front of the entrance to the hospital and felt all   
his emotions, his thoughts and everything else in his body stop to a   
deadly hault, after this moment his fantasy would no longer exist and   
all he would have was his reality. Jamie gulped and pushed his hair   
down and walked into the hospital, even after all his work as EMT he   
wasn't used to the feel of hospitals, they gave off this weird vibe   
to him... Jamie walked over to the front desk and smiled at the nurse   
warily.  
"Hi I was wondering which room Catie Roth is in?"  
"Are you family?"  
Jamie looked back at the nurse and nodded slowly.  
"Room 113, go in there slowly, she might still be in the coma"  
Jamie watched the nurse get up, his eyes followed her pointing.   
"Thanks"  
Jamie waved to the nurse and walked off heading towards Catie's room.   
Jamie stopped for a second once he reached Catie's room, he gulped   
once more and walked inside, he grabbed a chair and scooted over next   
to Catie and felt the tears fall.   
"Catie, oh my god I'm so sorry. I should of been smarter, faster, I   
should of been.. it doesn't matter what I should have been, I wasn't   
and now you're in this hospital bed in a coma and it is all my fault.   
See the thing I never really told you in person is that I need you in   
my life, really bad... you affect me and the way I act in this hugest   
way, you make me who I am and in a way you are me... sometimes I   
don't know where you end and I begin... it's like our lives are   
intertwined with one other's and I love that about us. I love the way   
you break all the rules, not caring what other people think, I love   
the way you hate the way high school is this huge popularity poll...   
I love the way you make me love you... you have this charisma about   
you that I just love... I don't want to lose you Catie, I love you"  
Jamie began to cry hard as he rested his head on Catie's hand.   
  
"J-Jamie?"  
Jamie popped his head up to see Catie staring up at him. 


	2. 4

Part 4-   
Summary: Catie wakes up but to everyone's surprise she can't remember anything that happened to her.   
  
"Catie?"  
Jamie's voice cracked with emotion and he felt the hot tears burning his face like acid but he didn't dare look away afraid if he did when he looked back down she would be gone. Jamie bit down on his bottom lip, not knowing what to say, he wanted his next words to be perfect, he needed them to be.   
"Hey you're awake"  
Jamie shook his head and lay back in his chair; he wanted so badly to say something great, something passionate, and something that would declare how he felt when she was gone from his life but all he could say was 'hey you're awake'.   
"I'm such an idiot"  
Catie opened her mouth to say something to comfort Jamie but the minute she moved she felt a pain go through her body, it was unbearable, what had caused this? Where was she? Catie looked around the room and noticed it was a hospital but how did she get here? Why was she here? She didn't understand; Catie looked to Jamie for support.   
"Are you okay Catie?"  
Jamie scooted the chair closer to Catie and the hospital bed; he looked at her and all he could see was confusion.   
"Catie?"  
"Why am I here?"  
Jamie looked at Catie with shock.  
"You don't remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
  
Val walked back over to Tyler with an ice pack in her hand; she stared at Tyler for a minute before sitting down, she smiled and sat down next to him handing him the ice pack.   
"Val, I know what Jamie did seems bad but it really isn't, I've acted worst, look at how I treated William. Jamie asked me to stop, he asked me to leave him alone but I wouldn't, he gave me a last warning and yet I still pushed, he wasn't ready to bare his soul to me and he got pissed and he reacted, it's human"  
Val pushed the ice pack on Tyler's face and guided his hands to hold the ice pack still; she pulled her blonde hair up into a ponytail.   
"His reaction was out of line, I appreciate you trying to stick up for him but he had no right, we all are in distress at what has happened to Catie, I should know more then anybody but you don't seeing me going attacking people do you?"  
Tyler half-smiled but his mind was really on Jamie.   
  
"Remember what Jamie?"  
Catie repeated her question when all she got was silence from Jamie; she lifted her head up and tilted to Jamie's direction to see what look was on his face and it was a mix from confusion and fear and that scared Catie.   
"What happened Jamie?"  
"Oh geez Catie, how can you not remember? I can't stop thinking about it and you can't remember it?"  
Catie stopped looking at Jamie and turned around despite how much it hurt; Jamie cursed himself mentally at how his voice had sounded, it had sounded so harsh, so mean.   
"I didn't mean it like that Catie, I'm just shocked that you something that horrible has been erased from your memory but hey maybe that's a good thing, sometimes knowing is not for the best"  
"And sometimes not knowing is even worse; I'm in a hospital bed Jamie and every time I move one little muscle in my body this unbearable pain shoots through my body and I feel weak and hurt and I don't know why, how can not knowing what happened to make me feel this way be better?"  
Jamie looked at Catie helplessly; he bit his lip and touched Catie's back.   
"Somehow we'll get through this, it doesn't matter how we do just as long as we do it together"  
Catie turned around slowly and smiled.  
"Agreed but you have to help me remember, I have to know"  
Jamie interlocked his hand with hers.  
"Agreed but you can never leave me again"  
  
Brooke sat at Alex's desk filing through paper work for him, she let her eyes scan all the pages but not really reading them, her mind was on Catie and Jamie. So many things had happened and that was only in the past 24 hours, if and when Catie woke up things were going to get more complicated; Brooke jumped when she heard Alex's phone ring, she let it ring 3 times before answering it.  
"Hello?"  
Brooke shook her head when she realized she forgot to state the place she was at, how formal Brooke she thought to herself.  
"No he's not here right now but I'm his assistant if you want to leave a message I'll make sure I give it to him right away"  
Brooke opened Alex's desk drawer and grabbed a pen and a note pad, she twisted the pen cap off lying it down on the desk and flipped the notepad open to a clear page and got ready to write the message down.  
"Okay got the pen and the paper, what's the message? Catie Roth is awake. Okay th-"  
Brooke stopped in the middle of her sentence and read the message over eying the words "Catie Roth" and "awake"  
"Excuse me, did you say Catie Roth was awake? You did? Thanks, I'll give him the message"  
Brooke slammed the phone down and jumped out of the chair she was sitting in pushing the chair back, she ran over to the table where Hank, Tyler and Val were at talking.   
"Guys, you'll never believe this"  
Val and Tyler looked up first and then Hank followed their gaze.  
"What's up sis?"  
Brooke tried to stop the smile forming on her lips.  
"Catie-"  
Val listened to Brooke with fear. Oh god, please don't let her die on me.   
"She's awake, Catie woke up an hour ago"  
Tyler snorted out a laugh of relief and Hank smiled but Val stayed blank, Tyler watched Val waiting for her to do something.  
"Well what are you guys just sitting here for? My best friend just woke up, up up up!"  
Tyler and Hank got up and saluted Val and laughed in unison but started running trying to catch up with her and Brooke, they all jumped in the ambulance, buckled up and everyone watched Val start up the car, she buckled up herself and sped off… her destination… Catie. Val hauled the big ambulance to a dead stop; she unbuckled her belt quickly and practically tore the door open, she jumped out of the ambulance and went running into the hospital with her sister and her two friends shortly behind her; Val didn't even stop to ask the nurse where the room was, she already knew. Val slid around the corner grabbing the wall for support, she could hear Tyler asking her to wait up but she couldn't stop; she slid around another corner and flew into Catie's room finally stopping, the minute she stopped Tyler, Brooke, and Hank went crashing into her.   
  
Jamie looked away from Catie when he heard a crash, he half-smiled when he saw Val with Brooke, Tyler and Hank behind her, all four of them standing there was kind of comforting but a part of him wishes it was just him and Catie.  
"Hey Catie, look who's here"  
Catie looked up to see no one other then Val Linear; Catie smiled big and when she saw Brooke, Hank and Tyler her smile widened.   
"Aww have all of you come to see pathetic little old me? I feel so special"   
Val stood there for a second taking in the moment, 3 hours ago Catie was in a coma and now here she was awake and alive and smiling, this moment would be in her mind forever; after taking it in she walked over to Catie's bedside and hugged her with all her might but let go when she heard Catie whimper.  
"Oh my god! Did I hurt you? Not more then that creep did though but I'm still sorry"  
Catie looked up Val.  
"I don't remember"  
Tyler and Hank looked over at Catie with concern and worry.  
"You don't remember?"  
Catie looked over at Tyler who was slowly making his way over with Hank and Brooke.   
"No she doesn't. The nurse says it might be some sort of amnesia, that what happened to Catie in that alley was so horrible, so petrifying that her brain sort of erased it from her memory, shock the nurse said"  
Val nodded at Jamie.  
"Yeah I've heard that on some accounts the brain erases some of the memories when-"  
Catie cut Val off.  
"Look I don't remember what happened; end of discussion"  
Tyler touched Catie's shoulder.  
"We should talk about this…"  
Catie shook her head and went to say something but Jamie cut in.  
"She said end of discussion, so it's end of discussion, can't we just be glad that she's awake?"  
Val glared at Jamie but nodded for Catie's benefit.   
  
"I think we need to talk"  
Tyler nodded at Jamie and they both left the room silently not wanting to disturb Val and Catie's conversation; Jamie led Tyler out into the hall of the hospital room not wanting to be too far away from Catie.   
"Okay look what happened between us earlier---"  
Tyler put his hands up stopping Jamie.  
"My fault buddy, you were in a time of confusion and pain and I pushed you to open up when you weren't ready and I shouldn't have done that. You asked me to stop and I should have but you know me, Mr. Nosy; but I'm not saying what you did was the right thing to do but I'm giving you the easy way out, all is behind us"  
Jamie ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Thanks, but I'm guessing Val is going to be hard on me?"  
"You bet, so Catie doesn't remember what happened?"  
Jamie ran his hands over his face; he shook his head and moaned loudly.   
"She doesn't remember, isn't that the craziest thing Tyler? That one event has been haunting me over the past 24 hours and it will never go away but she has no recognition of it. She can hardly move without wincing and it's because of that creep and to think he's still out there, free to do the exact same thing to another innocent person. I just want to get hold of that guy and kill him myself"  
Tyler looked at Jamie.  
"You need to get control of your emotions, for Catie's sake, we all do, she needs us to be her guides through this, we got to be the stable ones"  
"I know, I'm just not the stable kind of guy"   
  
"Did you have any possessions on you when that jerk grabbed you?"  
Catie looked up at Hank and shrugged.  
"I told you guys, I don't remember, but it's likely I had my purse which has my wallet in it, why?'  
Hank looked out the window.  
"When we brought you in, you didn't have your wallet on you, that creep could of swiped it and read your ID and blam! He knows where you live"  
Catie looked at Val but then let her eyes advance to Jamie.  
"That's why I'm staying at her place tonight"  
It sounded more a demand then a suggestion but Catie didn't care, she really didn't want to be alone.   
  
"The doctor said you could go home tonight but just to take it easy"  
Val read Catie's charts.   
"You should change your bandages 3 or 4 times a day, make sure you don't lift anything, don't want anything strained and you should get a lot of rest, you need it. Call me anytime you need something and Jamie isn't around"  
Jamie smiled.  
"That won't happen"  
Hank tore his glance away from the window.  
"And if Val's not home call me"  
Tyler grabbed Catie's bag.  
"And if Hank's not home call me"  
Jamie carried Catie into a wheelchair.  
"Geez guys, I was stabbed not killed"  
Catie laughed when everyone stared at her.  
"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the situation; okay doctors, I got all your numbers, I know the number to 911, the fire department, and the police station and I promise not to stay up past 10"  
Jamie smirked and rolled Catie out of the hospital room with Hank, Tyler, Brooke and Val behind him; Catie felt good, but she knew they were far from over.   



	3. 5

"So, uh, are your parents home?"  
Jamie dropped the two duffel bags. He looked at Catie's front door with such intensity in his eyes, not letting go of his grasp on Catie's waist.   
"No. They're at some party, probably getting wasted"  
Catie smiled sarcastically.   
"They're not worried about you?"  
Catie fished through her jacket pocket. She smiled triumphantly as she pulled out her house keys. She walked to the door slowly with Jamie's help.   
"No not really, but hey I got you here with me"  
Catie put the keys into the door and tried to open the door but she had no such luck. Jamie looked down at Catie and saw the aggravation that was painted on her face.  
"Let me get it, you've had a bad day"  
Jamie turned the keys until he heard a click. Jamie smiled and opened the door slowly; he kicked the bags into the house and then helped Catie into the house.   
"That's right, you do got me. Hey get a movie on and I'll make some popcorn, can you make it to the couch by yourself?"  
Catie nodded and walked over to the couch with a little limp. Jamie strolled over to the cabinet and took out a packet of popcorn and read the directions.   
"Dracula or Frankenstein?"  
Jamie pushed the 'popcorn' button on the microwave. He turned around to face Catie and made his 'pondering' face.   
"Hmmm Frankenstein, I've seen enough of blood in the past day"  
Catie popped the tape in the VCR. She turned around to face Jamie and looked at him oddly.   
"What do you mean?"  
Jamie looked up from his hands and bit on his bottom lip. He turned around to the microwave and hit clear. He took the popcorn bag out clearly trying to avoid the question.   
"Nothing. I mean nothing by it, hey movie is starting"  
Jamie poured the popcorn in a large, clear bowl. He walked over to the couch and sat down, he looked up at Catie.   
"Are you going to sit down?"  
Catie stared down at Jamie. He was hiding something.   
"Is there something you want to tell me?"  
Jamie looked into Catie's eyes and felt a huge urge to tell her everything but he didn't.   
"Nope, come and sit down"  
Catie nodded and sat down next to him and let her eyes relax into the movie.   
  
"I'm still shocked that something this horrible could happen to Catie. I mean I grew up with Catie literally and never once did I think that this could happen"  
Val opened her door. Looking around the house she walked into the living room with a sigh. She walked over to the answering machine and listened to the messages.   
"Well things happen Val, bad things, it happens"  
Brooke let her book bag fall to the ground as she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a can of soda.   
"I know Brooke, but to think that guy is still out there"  
Brooke popped the soda open. She took a sip of her soda and looked out the window and felt a shiver go through her body.  
"Now that is a freaky thought. I mean, what if Hank is right? What if the guy really did snatch Catie's wallet? He would know where she lives, he could strike at any minute Val"  
Val double locked the doors and looked back at Brooke.   
"Stop it! One more word I am dragging both me and you to Catie's to stay the night"  
Brooke shrugged and they both walked up to their rooms.   
  
"Why do they treat this guy like he's a monster or something? I mean it's classic case of individuality. This Frankenstein doctor dude created this guy or whatever he is, sure he's not on the handsome side but come on, he's not a bad guy. But he's different and the people in that town are scared because this guy is different from all of them, which has never happened and so they react violently so he reacts, what's the problem with that?"  
Jamie grabbed for the TV remote and turned off the television.  
"Catie?"  
Jamie looked down at Catie when he got no response from her. He smiled to himself when he saw her crawled up in a little ball fast asleep.   
"Man, what am I going to do Catie? I can't keep lying to you"  
Jamie ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed a blanket and put it over both of them. He closed his eyes letting himself slowly fall asleep but he knew that was going to help.   
  
:::2 weeks later:::  
  
"So who was more romantic Romeo or Juliet?"  
Val pondered for a second about the question but then shot her hand up.   
"Yes Ms. Linear?"  
Val smiled big.   
"I think Juliet was. The minute she met Romeo she fell in love, she was ready to give up her family for Romeo's love, she faked her own death for him and when she saw his dead body, she knew she would rather die and be with him in heaven then live and be without him"  
Tyler smiled and shot his hand up.  
"Yes Mr. Connelly?"  
"I for one think Romeo was more romantic. He had friends, and even this girl that could make him happy but then the first glimpse of Juliet set not only his head but also his heart spinning and he as Juliet was ready to give up everything he had to be with her. When he saw that Juliet was dead, he couldn't bare to be without her so he killed himself to be with her"  
Val stuck her tongue out at Tyler. Catie shot her hand up.  
"Yes Ms. Roth?"  
"Actually I think they were both equally romantic, they both fell in love at first sight and they both were ready to give up everything normal in their lives for something that they weren't really sure of an---"  
  
Catie stopped in the middle of her sentence as she felt this wave of emotion come over her.  
  
:::Flashback:::  
  
"A shortcut huh?"  
"Shut up, so I got us lost  
"Look, can't we just get out of this alley? I don't like alleys"  
"Are you afraid Catie?"  
"Shut up jerk! So alleys scare me... god knows what can happen in an   
alley"  
  
"Catie!!"  
  
"Stay back or the girl gets it! I'm not joking! Get back! Now!"   
  
"Aaaah!!"  
  
:::End of Flashback:::  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
Jamie and Tyler jumped up from their seats when they heard the scream. They both ran over to Catie's seat.   
"Catie are you okay?"  
Jamie's voice was sweet. Tyler's eyes were full of concern.   
"No! Let go of me!"  
Tyler touched Catie's shoulder but the minute he did she pushed him away.  
"Catie it's okay! It's only Tyler"  
Catie jumped up from her seat and took of running. She slid out of the classroom and went speeding down the hall. Tyler and Jamie exchanged looks and went running out the classroom after Catie. Hank and Val got up running after them.   
  
"Catie wait!"  
Jamie dodged Brianne and a few other students and picked up his speed. He just had to catch her.   
"Please! Tell me what's wrong!"  
Jamie pushed two students out of his way and grabbed Catie by the shirt.  
"Let me go! Let me go!"  
Jamie wrapped his arms around Catie's waist and pulled her into a bear hug no matter the struggling she was giving him.   
"Catie. What's wrong?"  
Catie fell to the ground sobbing dragging Jamie down with her.  
"You lied to me"  
Jamie looked down at Catie, with a look of shock on his face.  
"What?"  
Tyler stopped a few inches away from Catie and Jamie with Val and Hank behind him; all of them had looks of concern on their faces but didn't dare say a word.  
"You lied to me Jamie! You told me there was nothing to be said! That was a lie!"  
Jamie let go of Catie and tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes.   
"I thought you didn't remember"  
Catie's shoved him away. She pushed herself up.   
"And that makes it better? What you did better? So I couldn't remember so that gave you the right to lie to me for 2 weeks? I asked you Jamie! I asked you what happened and you said nothing! That it was all over and there was nothing to talk about! No biggie!"  
Jamie looked down.  
"You lied to me and I had to find out what happened in some sort of flashback. I would have rather heard it from you"  
Catie looked at Jamie for a second and took off running.   
"Shouldn't someone-"  
"I will"  
Tyler patted Jamie on the back and took off after Catie.   
  
"Catie! Wait!"  
Catie turned around and started pounding Tyler on the chest. Tyler put his arms around her trying to stop her pounding.  
"He was only trying to protect you. For the past 2 weeks, that's all he has been trying to do, but I guess it kinda backfired on him. The only reason he didn't tell you, was because he cared"  
Catie stopped pounding and just Tyler hug her.  
"What happened? Tell me the truth"  
Tyler looked down at her and opened his mouth started to talk.  



	4. 6

"So you see he was only trying to protect you"  
Tyler finally took in a deep breath of air as he finished his last sentence. Catie stared back at Tyler in utmost shock; she wanted so badly to go to Jamie and say she was sorry but she wouldn't! She was still angry and she wasn't going to yield.   
"He still lied to me"  
Catie zipped up her jacket, finally collecting her cool. Tyler stared back at Catie and noticed that she seemed calmer then she did a few minutes ago.   
"But he lied to you to keep you from harm"  
Tyler smiled big at Catie.   
"A lie is still a lie. Jamie has been my best friend since god knows when and not once have I had to doubt him, doubt him telling me the truth but now I do and I don't like the feeling"  
Tyler looked down at the ground. He was trying to find something to say. He really didn't want to get in the middle of this but unfortunately that was right where he landed.   
"I'm not trying to take sides here or anything but if I had to choose a side, I would definitely be on Jamie's side. I mean, he carried you into the EMT station and he kept his cool the whole ride to the hospital, he was by your bedside when you woke up and he has been working his butt off to try to find this creep so he can put that guy behind bars so he can never hurt you again. Jamie has been trying his hardest and yeah he lied and it was bad, but you don't understand do you? Everything Jamie does, well he does it for you"  
Tyler stared back at Catie for a few seconds before walking back into the school with a heavy look on his face.   
  
Jamie looked away from Val to see Tyler walking up to them. Jamie looked behind Tyler but his eyes found no trace of Catie behind him.   
  
"Hey guys"  
Tyler's voice seemed tired and emotional, just like how he felt. Tyler ran his fingers through his hair and finally met Jamie's eyes. Jamie's eyes were pleading for an answer.   
"I told her everything you told me, I mean everything Jamie"  
Val looked over at Hank who had a still look on his face. He didn't know how to really react. Everything about this situation made Hank sad and lost and he didn't like that feeling.   
"How did she take it? I mean, obviously she was upset, but how did she look?"  
Tyler bit on his bottom lip and stared back at Val.   
"She was more concerned with you lying to her. She seemed pretty upset about that, I thought she would follow me in here but she didn't. So I don't know"  
Jamie shook his head.  
"That's all I needed to know, bye!"  
Jamie took off running leaving a distraught Hank, Tyler and Val behind.   
"Where are you going?"  
Hank yelled after Jamie hoping he heard him.   
"To Catie"  
Jamie waved and flew through the doors and ran towards his bike. He hopped on without thinking twice about where he was going. He fastened his helmet on and sped off.   
  
Catie sat on the edge of a tall weepy tree. She had her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Catie's had her head resting on her knees and her hair was blowing in the wind. It was pretty cold outside but she didn't really care, she just needed to be somewhere quiet.   
  
"I thought I would find you here"  
  
Catie didn't dare to look up. She didn't need to. She knew who it was, she knew it was Jamie; he was the only one who knew about her hiding spot. He was the one after all who had told her that they would need to find a secret hiding spot where they can go when things got too rough.   
"Only you would since you are the only one that knows about this place, well you and the squirrels but I think they knew about the place before we did. The light brown one is a girl"  
Jamie smirked and sat down next to Catie.  
"What's her name?"  
"Lisa. She's a loner though. Her mom and dad don't really pay that much attention to her and she doesn't have a lot of friends. She has two real good friends though; they're her best friends. She got into a bad accident two weeks ago, she was stabbed and one of her best friends lied to her about it and now she can't trust anyone"  
Jamie looked over at Catie.  
"Maybe the one good friend that lied to her about it, never meant to hurt her. Maybe that was far from his list of intentions. Maybe he just wanted to protect her"  
Catie shrugged.  
"She can defend herself, she's a tough girl"  
Jamie scooted closer to Catie.   
"He knows. Maybe he just wants to be part of her life because she is the coolest and best thing that happened to him. He just wants to be a part of her life, to be around her, to be able to hold her hand or give her a hug would make his day. He has a really lonely and sad life and she is the only reason he keeps trying"  
Catie finally looks up and meets Jamie's gaze.  
"You were talking about us right? Or were you really talking about the squirrels?"  
"I was talking about us. I'm sorry Catie, I was just trying my best to make all that bad stuff never come back to haunt you. I didn't want you to go through that, I didn't want you to hurt"  
Catie pushed herself up.   
"Don't you ever lie to me again and you should thank Tyler"  
Jamie pushed himself up as well.  
"And why is that?"  
"Because he made me see that everything you do you do it for me and there is no way I am going to ride on that machine"  
Jamie smirked.  
"There's no other way home"  
Catie shook her head.  
"I'll walk thank you very much"  
Jamie laughed.  
"Come on Catie, it's freezing outside"  
Catie stared at the motorcycle warily.   
"What if you crash or something?"  
Jamie hopped on his motorcycle.  
"I won't. I promise. Come on, let's take a ride to the EMT station"  
Catie walked up to the motorcycle and put on the helmet Jamie handed her.   
"If you kill me, I'm coming back from the dead to haunt you"  
"What if I die with you?"  
Catie made a pondering face.  
"Then I'll make the afterlife like hell for you"  
"Understood"  
Jamie watched Catie climb onto the bike.  
"Hold on to my waist"  
Catie wrapped her arms around Jamie's waist and he shivered at her touch. It was so cold out and yet her hands always managed to stay warm.   
"Are you okay Jamie?"  
Jamie started the motorcycle.  
"Oh fine, just the cold, hold on!"  
Jamie sped off and headed towards the EMT station.   
  
Hank paced back and forth in a busy body manner in front of Tyler, Val and Brooke. He occasionally looked down at his watch and his eyes would look around the room nervously.   
"Hank, why don't you sit down?"  
Val patted the bottom of one of the chairs next to her and Tyler trying to get Hank to calm down.  
"Don't try to calm me down! This is big! And I am not calming down until they get here"  
  
"Until who gets here?"  
Jamie stopped his motorcycle abruptly and turned it off suddenly. He took off his helmet and grabbed Catie's. He hopped off of the motorcycle and then helped Catie down.   
"So are you going to answer me?"  
Jamie tightened his grip on his jacket, still cold from the wind outside.   
  
Hank looked at Jamie and felt a lump form in his throat; Hank pushed the lump back and rubbed his hands back and forth. Val and Tyler looked at each other waiting for Hank to do it.   
  
"The police called while you were out Jamie"  
Jamie arched his eyebrow at Catie and started to wiggle it causing her to laugh.   
"This is serious Jamie"  
Jamie and Catie became serious after Hank snapped at them.   
"Sorry Hank, tell me what's up"  
Hank gulped and continued.  
"Well they want you and Catie to come down to the police station to identify who they think might the guy who attacked Catie"  
Jamie's eyes widened but then advanced to Catie. Catie let the seriousness of what Hank had just told them sink in.   
"Oh my god. I can't"  
Catie started back at Jamie and took off running straight towards the bathroom. She pushed the doors open and shut the door behind her locking it.  



	5. 7

Title: When you can't look back part 7   
Author: Soulfire Stories  
Summary: Catie can't face going to the police station and she gets some courage from an unexpected friend.   
  
Jamie watched after Catie. He was still in shock at today's events. First he almost lost his best friend, then he got her back and then he found out that the police maybe caught the jerk who has been haunting him and now Catie was in the bathroom with the door locked.   
"Are you sure Hank?"  
Hank looked up from his hands, which were a bit shaky and nodded warily at Jamie.   
"Yeah, the police called and said that they had just got a guy that matched the description you gave them and they need you and Catie to identify him"  
Jamie looked back at the bathroom.  
"Why Catie? She hardly remembers anything, I'm the one who remembers everything"  
  
"But you're not the one who was stabbed"  
Jamie whipped his head back quickly and stared back at Tyler.   
"She may not remember what the guy looks like now but I bet you on my life that when she comes face to face with those guys she will be able to recognize him instantly. That part of her mind might have been erased but the mind has a habit to hold on to things, you don't forget something like that"  
Jamie glared back at Tyler; he knew Tyler was only trying to help but he couldn't help but be mad.   
"But still…"  
Tyler shook his head.  
"Listen I know that you want to protect her but keeping her from facing this you are only keeping her back and one day she will regret it and I know you won't be able to live with her regretting you. She needs to put all this behind her but if she never goes to that police station and identifies the guy, she will never be able to move on with her life. There will always be this voice in the back of her head telling her he's always out there and he's going to come back and hurt her again. She needs to face her fears and see them for what they really are, only then will she realize what she has to live for"  
Jamie looked at Tyler for a second and then advanced his stare at Brooke and Val who were nodding and then he turned to Hank who was doing the same thing. Jamie shook his head and stared at the bathroom and started to walk towards the bathroom but Tyler stopped him.   
"You mind if I take this one?"  
Jamie hesitated but then nodded.  
"Um sure go ahead"  
Tyler nodded and walked towards the bathroom. He raised his fist and knocked on the bathroom door.   
"Catie, it's me Tyler. Can I come in? I'm by myself, no Jamie, no Val, no nobody"  
Tyler waited a second but then smiled when he heard the door un-lock. He winked at Val and walked into the bathroom to find Catie sitting in the corner.   
  
"Lock the door"  
Tyler nodded and locked the door and looked back to Catie. She was crawled up in a little ball with dry tears on her face.   
"You mind if I sit next to you?"  
Catie looked up at Tyler for a second unsure of his motives; when did he start caring anyways?   
"Um… sure go ahead"  
Tyler walked over to Catie and sat down next to her and started to mess with his hands.   
"So, are you afraid?"   
Catie looked over at Tyler and rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not afraid of anyone okay Tyler? I'm not Val, I don't get intimidated and I don't let people push me around"  
Tyler now rolled his eyes; why does she have to be so defensive all the time?   
"It's okay to be scared you know? Who wouldn't be scared? I know I would if I were in your shoes. It was late at night and a man grabbed you and he held you tightly and yelled and then the next thing you know he has stabbed you and everything goes black. You wake up and you don't remember a thing, all you know is that your body hurts and you feel weak so you seek for answers but no one has them. You find out your best friend had them all along and then you almost lose him because you feel as if you can't trust anybody and right when you think everything is getting better you are faced with this dilemma. You want to face your fear but at the same time you are scared of it and you know what Catie? That is 100% human, you're just reacting, but you need to do this. We need to put this guy behind bars and make sure he can never get out again, then you will be safe"  
Catie turned her head not wanting to look at Tyler. Why did he always have to be so right? Tyler crawled in front on Catie and forced her to look at him.   
"You need to do this Catie! You need to move on from this part of your life and maybe move on to the new part of your life"  
"And what would that be?"  
Tyler smiled.  
"Telling a certain someone you love him"  
Catie searched Tyler's eyes.  
"Jamie… how did you know?"  
"Mr. Dudley do right knows everything. If it's being alone that scares you, Jamie will be there and Val, Brooke and Hank will be right outside the police station"  
Catie bit her lip.  
"Will you?"  
"Now that I can promise you"  
Catie smiled.  
"Then help me up"  
Tyler shared a smile and pushed himself up. He looked down at her and put his hand out and pulled her up once she put her hand in his.   
  
Val watched the bathroom door. She was hoping to see it open up but she had the feeling it was going to be a long night. Val searched for something us to talk about, she turned to Brooke.   
"On a lighter tone, where were you last night?"  
Brooke looked up from the romance novel she was reading; she had a look of confusion in her eyes.  
"What do you mean by that? I was home"  
Val smiled; her baby sister was hiding something.  
"No you weren't. Don't worry mom didn't notice but I did and I know you weren't home last night, you were gone all night. Spill!"  
Brooke shifted in her seat and knew she had no other choice.  
"I was at Nick's"  
Val eyes lightened up with humor and shock.  
"Oh god, don't look at me like that! You remember my best friend Nick right?"  
Val smirked.  
"Yes the same best friend you got jealous over when a certain girl from New York was hanging around him and all his attention was on her"  
Brooke blushed.  
"That was because I thought I was losing my best friend okay?"  
Val shook her head.  
"Fine why were you there all night?"  
Brooke bit on her lip.   
"I went over there to talk and we kinda well fell asleep, nothing happened, no goo goo eyes, no kissing, not even thoughts of stuff like that"  
Val smirked.   
  
"Okay let's do this"  
  
Everyone looked up to see Catie with Tyler.   



	6. Conclusion

"So you guys will wait for me and Jamie?"  
Catie's voice was shaky and small exactly how she felt.   
"We promise Catie. We'll be the people by the big ambulance"  
Val smiled sweetly and walked over to the ambulance with Hank and Brooke.   
"Good luck guys, hopefully pretty soon this will all be over"  
Tyler smiled at Catie and then followed Val, Hank and Brooke over to the ambulance. Catie watched Tyler and the rest of her friends for a second before turning to Jamie.   
"Well we better get this over with, I don't think I can do this later"  
Jamie played with the cuff of his leather jacket absently.   
"Let's go Catie, this will all be over soon"  
Jamie grabbed Catie's hand and they walked into the police station.   
  
"So shall we finish our previous conversation?"  
Val hopped into the driver side of the ambulance and looked over at Brooke who was sitting in the passenger side.   
"Previous conversation?"  
Brooke desperately tried to dodge the topic Val was trying to bring up. Val pulled her hair into a ponytail and nudged Brooke.   
"You know the conversation about a certain boy and your unrequited feelings for him"  
Brooke snapped her head quickly and turned around to face Val.   
"God no Val! There are no unrequited feelings between Nick and me! There's no feelings whatsoever between Nick and me! Nada! Zip! Zilch!"  
Val continued to stare her little sister with a look of humor in her eyes.   
"Then why did you just freak out when I mentioned feelings between you and him? If there was nothing between you too then you would just laugh it off but no you freaked out, which in my book means there is something going on. Maybe you two just don't know it yet"  
Brooke opened her mouth to say something but instead turned the other way not saying a word.   
  
"Come this way Mr. Waite, Ms. Roth. Oh by the way I'm officer Johnson"  
Catie and Jamie followed the officer.   
"I'm Jamie, this is Catie."  
The officer opened up a door and motioned for Jamie and Catie to go into the office. Jamie walked into the office with Catie shortly behind him and officer Johnson behind her.   
"Here is what is going to happen…"  
Officer Johnson slammed the door shut and walked over to the desk and picked up a file and scanned the page before putting it back down and facing Jamie and Catie.   
"We're going to have some suspects come in and line up and you are going to identify your attacker out of all of them"  
Jamie stared at the window warily as Catie did.   
"Can they see us?"  
Officer Johnson smiled nicely and shook his head.   
"No they can't. Send them in"  
  
"How do you think things are going on in there?"  
Hank looked up from his shoes and shook his head slowly.   
"I have no idea Tyler. I'm just hoping that the guy is actually in there"  
Tyler looked over at Hank and bit on his bottom lip.  
"What do you mean? You think this is a false alarm? I really don't think Catie can through this again"  
"It all depends Tyler, I mean maybe they arrested a guy that was similar to the description Jamie gave, it happens all the time. We can only hope this is the real thing, you know Catie has been through enough"  
Tyler rested his head against the ambulance and sighed.  
"Yeah well sometimes life isn't fair."  
  
"None of them look familiar, at least not to me"  
Jamie lowered his head trying to hide his disappointment. Officer Johnson was about to show them the way out but then suddenly looked at Catie.  
"What about you Catie? Do any of those guys look familiar to you?"  
Jamie raised his head.  
"She didn't see how he looked. Plus she can't fully remember-"  
Jamie stopped talking when he saw Catie get up from her seat. He watched her go over to the glass mirror. She leaned up against it and stared at the men trying to see any recognition of the guy from the alley that fateful night. Her eyes went from one suspect to another, none of them looking familiar. Suspect 1… no. Suspect 2… no. Suspect 3… no. Suspect 4… no. Suspect 5… no. Suspect 6… no. Suspect 7… no. Suspect 8… no. Suspect 9… no. Suspect 10… no… wait. Catie looked at suspect 10 again and felt a wave of nausea overcome her; it was his eyes. She never saw his face that night but she saw his eyes, they were dark and cold and evil as suspect 10's was.   
"Suspect 10. It's him. That's the guy"  
Jamie walked over to Catie.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure. That's him. Officer Johnson that's the guy! That's him! I'm sure of it!"  
Officer Johnson walked over to the microphone.  
"Suspect 10, take him to my office."  
Jamie looked down at Catie.  
"It's over"  
Catie leaned into Jamie and buried her face into his chest as he put his arms around her.   
"Can we go officer?"  
Officer Johnson looked back at Catie and Jamie.  
"Yes you can go"  
  
Val glanced out the driver's window and gasped when she saw Jamie and Catie; oh god let them found the guy.   
"It's Jamie and Catie"  
Val opened the ambulance door and jumped out as Brooke did the same. They walked over to Tyler and Hank and they all stared at Jamie and Catie waiting for an answer.   
  
"He was suspect number 10. It's over. It's all over."  
Jamie climbed into the ambulance and lowered his head, covering his face with his hands. Finally… it was finally over, that creep was finally caught and brought to justice, and everything was perfect then why did he feel as if there was something he didn't do? Why did he feel like there was something left undone?  
"What are you thinking about?"  
Jamie looked up to see Catie.   
"I don't really know what I'm thinking about. My brain is kind of a blur right now, it's between a blur and mush. It won't really cooperate with me right now. Is the ambulance moving?"  
Catie smiled.  
"Yep, it's been moving for 3 minutes now. Do you have the feeling that there is something that hasn't been done? Or is it just me?"  
"No it's not just you. I was just having the same feeling, like there's something that hasn't been said. Like this… I love you Catie"  
Catie stared at Jamie for a minute before softening her eyes.   
"I love you too Jamie. You have stuck by me through this whole time and now that it's over I have to tell you that I love you too Jamie. Being with you all this time, being with you almost 24/7 I have come to the realization that I love you"  
Jamie and Catie stared at each other and stayed that way the whole ride home.  
  
THE END.  



End file.
